Dream
by Buuu-chan
Summary: OneShot IchiRuki. E se Rukia tivesse que voltar para a Soul Society? Como Ichigo reagiria a isso?


OneShot IchiRuki! E também minha primeira Fic de Bleach.

--

**Dream**

_-_Ichigo... Eu preciso voltar para a Soul Society. – Disse estando de costas para o ruivo.

_- _Arf... Tão te enchendo de novo? – Disse coçando sua cabeça e com uma cara de poucos amigos. –Volta para cá quando?

-_..._ Eu... – Virou um pouco a face para ver o ruivo. –Eu não irei mais voltar... Ichigo_._ – Disse deixando de fitar o ruivo e cerrando os punhos.

-AHN? – Arregalou os olhos não querendo entender aquelas palavras. – DO QUE VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO?SUA BAIXINHA! – Disse segurando o pulso da garota e puxando-o para esta olhar em seus olhos. Ao ver a face dela ele estremeceu. Ela chorava... Então... Realmente ela iria voltar para a Soul Society? Ele nunca mais veria os lindos olhos daquela garota que tanto o fascinava? Nunca mais veria os desenhos "estranhos" dela?... Nunca mais?

-_..._ – Desviou seus olhos dos dele. Não queria ir, mas ela deveria saber que um dia deveria voltar para a Soul Society e que nunca mais... Nunca mais veria Ichigo. –Ichigo. – Chamou num sussurro.

-Hum? – O Ruivo a olhou com sua expressão estando séria e triste.

Nunca mais o veria... Nunca mais...

Colocou suas mãos na face do ruivo nervosa, ficou na ponta de seus pés e beijou os lábios do ruivo com ternura. Tinha guardado este sentimento... E agora que nunca mais o veria... Queria mostrar para ele o quanto amava-o. Não importava se ele gostava dela ou não, mas não queria mais guardar este segredo apenas para si.

O ruivo arregalou mais uma vez os olhos. O que ela estava fazendo?? Não mostrou nenhuma reação, não há impediu de fazer aquilo. Não sabia nem o que fazer naquele momento!

A pequena se afastou do ruivo, mesmo não querendo fazer isso.

-Eu te amo... Ichigo_._ – Mostrou um sorriso triste. –Adeus.– De seus olhos caíram algumas lágrimas. Enxugou-as e saiu rapidamente pela janela do quarto do ruivo.

O Ruivo nada fez. Ainda estava tentando entender aquilo tudo. Ela o beijou... Ela disse que o amava!... Ficou paralisado durante alguns segundos e quando veio à palavra adeus a sua cabeça, já era tarde demais. Virou-se na direção de sua janela... A pequena já não estava lá. Correu em direção a janela e não a viu. Seus olhos pinicaram e em sua cabeça só se passavam imagens dela.

-AHHH! – Gritou sentando-se na cama atordoado. Olhou para o lado esquerdo, depois para o direito. Respirou fundo... Tudo aquilo tinha sido um sonho!? Sorriu ao perceber que realmente aquilo tinha sido um sonho. Perder a pequena... Só de pensar nisso sentia uma tristeza. Olhou para o armário onde a garota provavelmente estava. Levantou-se rapidamente e começou a bater no armário. –RUKIA! VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ? – Gritou batendo forte no armário. Mas de lá de dentro não saiu nada. Em sua cabeça veio logo o sonho, será que ela tinha ido embora? –RUKIA? – Bateu mais uma vez no armário. Seus olhos já pinicavam.

- O que você quer no meio da madrugada hein? – Saiu uma voz de dentro do armário. – E para quê essa gritaria toda? – Disse num tom de bronca. – Quer que sua família descubra que uma garota mora no seu armário?

-He... –O ruivo apoiou sua cabeça no armário. Havia se preocupado a toa. Desapoiou-se do armário e o abriu logo à pequena saiu de lá.

-O que quer comigo Ichigo-kuuun? –Disse a pequena com aquela vozinha irritante.

-... –Este não tinha uma desculpa para dar a garota. Colocou uma de suas mãos na nuca, nervoso. – Bem...

Rukia estava lá, esperando o ruivo dizer algo, sem estar com muita paciência.

-Não vai falar nada? – A garota disse com os braços cruzados. – Baka! – Disse mostrando um pouco de raiva.

- Você que é baka sua baixinha! – Ele disse.

- Baixinha é a mãe! – Disse mais furiosa.

- A mãe de quem? A minha era alta viu? –Disse zombeteiro.

- Seu morango chato!

- Morango uma ova!

- Moranguinho-kuuuun! – Disse com a voz irritante.

Ele sorriu para ela e a pequena mesmo não entendendo o motivo daquele sorriso, sorriu de volta.

- Rukia... – Ele disse sério. – Algum dia... Você terá que voltar para a Soul Society não é? – Disse olhando-a nos olhos.

Ela o olhou meio espantado, ele havia pensado nisso? – Ahn... – Colocou uma de suas mãos no queixo fingindo estar pensativa. – É provavelmente sim. –Disse.

-Hum... –Disse desanimado. Então, um dia não a teria mais ao seu lado.

- Mas... – Disse chamando a atenção do ruivo para si. – Não ia adiantar nada eu voltar para lá. – Disse fingindo estar emburrada.

- Han? Como assim Rukia?

- Você provavelmente iria atrás de mim. – Disse com cara de convencida. – Pois eu sou muito importante, né Kurosaki-kuuun? – Disse mais uma vez de maneira irritante.

O garoto sorriu. – Importante você? – Disse ele sorrindo. – Para quem?Haha!

- Para você Kurosaki-kuuuun! – Mais uma vez a voz irritante. – Não é? –Disse com os olhinhos brilhando (atuando).

-... É. – Ele disse sério fitando-a. Segurou o pulso da garota e o puxou para si. Abraçou-a forte.

-I-Ichigo? –Disse com os olhos arregalados. – O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou olhando para ele.

-Eu... – Falava estando muito corado. – Eu estou mostrando como... Como você é importante para mim. – Colocou suas mãos no rosto dela e puxou delicadamente seu rosto para o seu, fazendo a garota ter que ficar na ponta dos pés. Tocou os lábios doces dela devagar e os selou.

A garota que até o momento tinha os olhos arregalados fechou os olhos e deixou o ruivo "mostrar como ela é importante para ele". Não queria que aquilo acabasse. Se pudesse queria ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

Afastou seus lábios dos dela e soltou-a muito corado.

-Ahn... – Coçava sua cabeça e olhava para o teto de seu quarto. – Desculpa, Eu, bem...

-Não tem o que desculpar. – Disse ela também evitando cruzar seu olhar com o dele.

-... –Olhou para ela finalmente. – Rukia eu... E-Eu... Eu

- Não precisa falar... – Ela sorriu para ele. – Eu sei que você me ama, morango-kuuuun! – Falou irritantemente.

-Ora sua... – Fez cara de raiva. – Arf! Vamos dormir que amanhã tem aula. – Disse mudando de assunto.

- Foi você que foi me encher a paciência, seu besta! – Disse entrando no armário e o fechando.

- Mas valeu a pena... – Cochichou para si tocando em seus lábios. Deixou (pelo menos tentou) aqueles pensamentos de lado e deitou-se na cama.

- Boa noite, Ichigo. – Disse a baixinha de dentro do armário.

- Boa noite Rukia. – Disse sorrindo.

- Não esqueça de sonhar comigo Kurosaki-kun! – Disse irritantemente mais uma vez.

- Pode ter certeza que não esquecerei. – Fechou os olhos. E Em sua face ainda se tinha um sorriso. Lá ia ele... Sonhar com ela.

**FIM**


End file.
